Clone One
Clone One1 was a clone of the Maximal Dinobot created by Megatron. Clone One's body was created from Dinobot's DNA and is completely biological;2 he possesses no robot mode. Clone One's intelligence and behavior is largely identical to Dinobot, and he appears to possess a version of his progenitor's memories. Clone One is different from Dinobot in two crucial ways: He is slavishly loyal to Megatron, and he lacks the original's sense of honor. Clone One has neither a Predacon nor Maximal energy signature, owing to his almost complete lack of technological components. Clone One was aware of the deliberate changes Megatron had made to his personality, but was not the least bit bothered by them. Fiction Beast Wars cartoon : Voice actor: Scott McNeil (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese) They laugh alike, they walk alike / At times they even talk alike / You can lose your mind / When cousins are two of a kind! Clone One was created by Megatron as part of a multi-phase ploy to destroy the Maximals by luring them into an ambush and using their own base's defenses to finish them off when they retreated to it. After Terrorsaur removed the real Dinobot by trapping him within a hollow mountain, Clone One replaced him and gave Optimus Primal "news" of a Predacon force massing in Grid Omega. Primal opted to send Rattrap and the clone to get a fix on the force's position rather than stage an immediate assault. Clone One narrowly avoided being discovered by Rattrap, who wanted to transform and attack the fictitious base, by (uncharacteristically for Dinobot) reminding Rattrap this was supposed to be a recon mission. He subsequently ambushed Rattrap and returned to the Axalon feigning injury, claiming Rattrap was pinned down by the Predacons. Primal rushed off to save him. Alone in the unfamiliar Axalon, Clone One was stymied in his attempts to deactivate Sentinel because he didn't know the real Dinobot's password, nor did he possess the Maximal energy signature required to override the security system. When Dinobot (who had merely been disabled, not destroyed) returned to the Axalon, Clone One believed it was he who had finally succeeded in lowering the shields, and summoned Megatron. Now, all Dinobot needs is Clone One's head mounted on the wall. Overcoming his initial bafflement, Dinobot agreed to a "fair fight" with Clone One in beast mode, which he lost when Clone One scored a dumb-luck hit. Dinobot feigned unconsciousness and Clone One, rather than double-check his opponent, ran off to meet Megatron. When the Maximals arrived, they found that the real Dinobot had devoured the clone, commenting that he thought the clone was quite tasty. Primal expressed his disgust. Double Dinobot Dinobot kept Clone One's hide as a trophy and hung it on his wall. Maximal, No More Code of Hero Notes * The episode script refers to the character simply as "Dinobot Clone". * Clone One's unfamiliarity with Maximal hardware implies his memories were based on a backup of Dinobot's datatrax contained within the Predacon ship. The never-produced episode "Dark Glass" also hinged on datatrax backups, though their existence would not be formally established until Beast Machines. * Megatron would clone Dinobot twice more: the Cyber raptors in "Cutting Edge" and Dinobot II in "Feral Scream Part 1". * The Chamber used to create Clone One appears to be a heavily modified Predacon CR chamber. * In the scenes where both Dinobots appear together, the clone's voice is altered to make it easier to tell them apart. * In the Japanese dub, the Clone Dinobot speaks with a whiney, high-pitched voice rather than an identical copy of Dinobot's tone (which seems like it would be a dead giveaway that he's a fake, but hey). In fact, he also gets Dinobot's verbal tic wrong. Rather than hiss and repeat the noise ''-da'', the Clone Dinobot instead wheezes ''-de''. One other unique aspect of the Clone Dinobot's voice is his distinctive, incredibly goofy laugh. Something along the lines of, Goooo hoo hoo hoo hooooo. ** Also in the Japanese dub of Beast Wars, Dinobot ate Clone One with julienned cabbages and bell peppers with some mirin, salt and pepper. Category:Predacons Category:Characters Category:Villains